


here with me

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (grad student ahem), Business, CEO Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Coffee Shops, M/M, Student Yoo Kihyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, here's another bad summary, no more ... idk what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: hoseok thinks about kihyun a lot and it makes him really happy. but seeing kihyun next to him makes hoseok the happiest.





	here with me

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey, it's almost back to school, you should think about that
> 
> also me: another self-indulgent kiho floof shouldn't be so bad, right?
> 
> and here it is!! enjoy :")

Hoseok wakes up from his short nap only to realize the nap itself wasn’t so short. Before, he told himself he would rest for ten minutes. Just ten. However, as he brushes the drowsiness out his eyes, Hoseok glares at the digital clock with its blaring red numbers and finds out he slept for a little over an hour.  
  
He can’t be blamed, though, can he? The company’s getting bigger and bigger with more contracts to sign and merges and benefits and risks to take. Feeling a little overwhelmed would be an understatement for the CEO. He’s been through five meetings today with a bunch of departments. He’s going to have another one tomorrow with the board of directors, for the sake of confirmation.   
  
Really, Hoseok is tired. He wants to go home. He should, it’s about time. The night may be young but he’s had enough of today. He peeks at the moon sitting in the night sky as it shines through the glass of his office room. A bright yet gentle light. Reminds Hoseok of Kihyun.   
  
Kihyun. Just the thought of his friend, his partner, his _lover_ is enough to melt away the stress of today. The said man is busy as well, working part-time and being a grad student, ready to get a Master’s degree. Kihyun must be home by now, working on his thesis or eating or sleeping. Either way, Hoseok can’t wait to see him.   
  
The CEO smiles to himself and stretches his limbs. He feels the tension escape his body, the crackling sensation of all his joints is fantastic. Hoseok notices his reflection in his computer and shakes out a breathy laugh, his flat hair parted right in the middle with outlines of buttons from his shirt's cuffs etched on his face.   
  
His eyes wander round his spacious office and stops on a lovely picture of him and Kihyun. It’s actually the most adorable. It was from Hyunwoo’s Christmas party last year.   


_…_

 

_Everybody was supposed to wear ugly Christmas sweaters. Hoseok was delighted at the idea and did some online shopping._

_When he handed a sweater to Kihyun, the grad student was highly disinclined to wear it. It had tiny lights dotted around the sweater as “snowflakes” and a big red light on what appears to be Rudolph’s nose._

_Kihyun held too high of a pride, too much dignity. The grad student scoffed, “You really think you’re going to make me wear this?”_

_Took Hoseok lots of convincing for Kihyun to give in. He was very adamant on them wearing ugly sweaters together. “We’d be so cute, Kihyunnie, you and me.” He braced the latter's waist tightly, did not plan to let go until Kihyun said yes._

_The CEO began to nuzzle his nose into the grad student’s neck, tickling and kissing it over and over. He even went so far as to nuzzle his cheek into the back of the other’s neck, whining over and over. “Just for me? Pretty please?”_

_Kihyun groaned and let out a huff, he leaned his head back onto Hoseok’s shoulder. It was a bit of a weird strain for Kihyun’s neck, but there was also this oddly soft feeling that came with it. “You’re the worst, you know that.” Hoseok sighed back. “It’s out of love.” He placed his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder, waited impatiently for the latter to give in._

_“Okay, fine, but you have to help me with the food for the party. And no, taste-tester alone will not cut it.”_

_Hoseok beamed, feeling delighted and accomplished that the grad student finally agreed. With conditions … but it’s nothing he couldn’t handle._

_T_ _he Christmas party was fun. Everybody had the holiday spirits with them. Minhyuk kept running around the living room and took pictures of everybody, including himself._

_Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were eating many of Kihyun’s dishes and playing around with Changkyun’s dogs._

_Kihyun and Hoseok were laughing at the sight of Jooheon and Changkyun fighting over who gets the last two snickerdoodles._

_“My god, you lovebirds! Look over here!” groaned Minhyuk. The two turned to the cameraman pointing at himself, the camera’s flash turned on. The two “lovebirds” were surprised, like two deers caught in headlights. The camera went flash!_

 

_…_

 

Hoseok grins at the memory, his tongue sticking out childishly. He hops out of his rolling chair, almost tripping on his feet, sleep still lingering to his bones. He doesn’t put on his suit jacket, he swings it behind him and slips out of the office.

He kind of sleeps again on the elevator ride down, just a ten-second snooze, leaning into a wall of the ride. Or rather, he blinks his eyes closed and breathes deeply before the elevator went _ding!_

The CEO greets his employees with a “goodnight”, telling them to finish up their work as well as reminding them not to work too hard. Hoseok needs to keep in check with that, too.

In his car, when Hoseok starts it with a twist of a key, a piano plays beautifully through the speakers. The keys are harmonious and melodious, divine to the CEO’s ears. He relaxes into his seat, it’s Kihyun’s CD.   
  
The CD was a gift to Hoseok when they’d been dating for a little over a year. It’s a selection of piano compositions Kihyun liked and thought Hoseok would like as well. And Hoseok _loves_ them. Something to ease into and hum along to from time to time. 

It’s special to Hoseok because he remembers how Kihyun handed the gift to him all too well.

 

…

 

_Kihyun went to the company building after work. He asked to visit Hoseok and the receptionist checked with the CEO just to make sure it was okay for the grad student to see him._

_Hoseok was surprised because Kihyun never visited at work, as he was busy with university and working. But, it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless._

_He sat right in front of Hoseok’s desk, looked everywhere except at the CEO. The grad student seemed shy, a little nervous. “Kihyunnie? What is it? You know you can always tell me.” Hoseok spoke carefully and kindly as he reached across his wide desk, stood up just a bit on his tippy toes to lean closer to Kihyun. (Though, he wasn’t careful enough to keep some pens from falling off his desk. Didn’t matter anyways.) He held the grad student’s hands tenderly._   
_  
Kihyun replied, his voice delicate and soft yet affirmative. “I made a little something for you.” He pulled out of Hoseok’s grasp and whipped out a disc with deft fingers. _

_The grad student’s cheeks were tinted with the softest pink, prettier than roses in full bloom. It was endearing._   
_  
Hoseok sat back with widened eyes, a little “o” on his lips slowly turned into a grin. Tipped his head to the right, ever so fond of the one sitting across from him. _

_Kihyun spoke with a tiny smile tugging at his lips. There was a little bounce in his voice. He looked right into Hoseok’s eyes, his own lit up. He opened his mouth and sounded more confident, more sure of his words, just short of proud._

_“It’s a compilation of really nice piano arrangements. You always work so hard and end up looking very tired, if not stressed. I thought if you listened to this every once in awhile, while you’re working or not, it would help a bit. Well, it should, they’re very calming.” He hushed himself shortly after and placed the disc on the edge of the CEO’s desk._

_The grad student looked up from the desk and made swift eye contact but averted his eyes away just as fast. He stammered, almost shrinks in his seat. “If you don’t like it, though, you can always give it back to me. It’s okay.”_

_Kihyun was always so sweet, so considerate, and oh so thoughtful. How could Hoseok say no? How could he ever reject anything from his Kihyunnie?_

_He scrambled out of his chair to hug Kihyun, pulling the said man out of his seat with big arms wrapped around the grad student’s waist. Hoseok kissed Kihyun’s ear, it was ticklish and had the latter squirming and the CEO giggling. “I’ve said this to you so many times, but you’re so lovely. Thank you so much.”_

_Hoseok reached for the encased CD at his desk, never let go of holding Kihyun, and his stomach did a bunch of crazy somersaults. He whispered excitedly. “Let’s listen to it now!” He didn’t miss the grad student’s delighted eyes, affection filling him to the brim when a breathy laugh bubbled out of Kihyun. “If you’d like to, okay.”_

 

_…_

 

The CEO melts, literally _melts_. His grip on the steering wheel loosens as Hoseok backs out of the parking spot and drives out of the whole lot, humming to Hisaishi.

The streets are still bustling, maybe since it’s a Friday and people are planning to go nuts for the weekend. Hoseok waits for a few people to cross the sidewalk and notices Hyunwoo’s cafe is still open.

A little stop for some coffee never hurt anybody. As long as the caffeine isn’t so strong, of course. (Even if it is night time.)

“Hoseok, you look beat,” whistles Hyunwoo, “What’s happening at the company?” The CEO shrugs at the barista. “Just a bunch of paperwork and too many meetings.” Hyunwoo nods, not really knowing much, but it’s out of concern. Then suddenly, the barista's blank expression lights up into something promising, an _aha!_ look on his face. “I’ve got just the thing for you. Real soothing drink.”

Just when Hoseok pulls out his wallet, opening his mouth to say “thanks”, Hyunwoo cuts him off with a little motion of his hand. “It’s on me.” The barista’s nice like that, always there to lift one’s spirits with some magic. Hyunwoo’s a very good friend.

Hyungwon runs out of the backroom to greet Hoseok. The CEO laughs and says hi back, then sits in a little seat against the large glass window. He glances at the empty seat across from him. He exhales loudly and slouches his shoulders.

Hoseok really is so tired. Getting home to Kihyun is just another fifteen minutes. Soon, he’ll be able to kiss his lover, his baby, his Kihyunnie all over. And throw his arms around the said man and hold the grad student close.

Perhaps coming home to the grad student is the CEO’s motivation to keep working. Hoseok doesn’t get the chance to sleep in with Kihyun often. Not when his Kihyunnie has children to see in the morning, not when the grad student’s a dutiful daycare teacher. Well there is break, but Kihyun doesn’t have another one from university until late November. The time they have together, for now, is usually around dinner or when they have to go to bed.

Hoseok does his best to relish in whatever time he does have with the grad student, though. He listens to all of Kihyun’s antics about the silly children at the daycare center or anything that’s happened in class. The CEO listens and gives Kihyun his utmost attention, he loves hearing his lover’s voice.

He lets Kihyun be the big spoon from time to time. As much as Hoseok likes to cradle Kihyun in his arms, letting the latter do it once in a while makes Hoseok’s heart swell with adoration. Kihyun holds him so close, and his embrace is so warm.

With Kihyun’s hold, Hoseok feels so taken care of. He finds comfort and relief and solace in Kihyun’s arms, there’s nothing better than that. No words are needed when they lie in bed together, when Hoseok’s had a rough day. That can wait for the day after. Or whenever Hoseok can bring things up comfortably. Kihyun’s just as willing as Hoseok always has been to the former to listen.

Hoseok feels Kihyun’s soft breathing against the back of his neck every now and then when the latter scoots himself very close, and it’s a little ticklish, but it’s cute and soft and sweet. Lets Hoseok know that Kihyun’s near.

When Hyunwoo hands Hoseok his drink, its aroma sends a delightful shiver down the CEO’s spine. It’s sweet but also has that delicious scent of coffee. When Hoseok takes a sip of the drink, it warms up his whole body, pools in his stomach greatly. Its heat stings his tongue, but it’s not too bad. Hyunwoo was right, the drink is very soothing. It’s also … nostalgic?

The CEO thinks back to the time when he first met the grad student. A silly occurrence. Remembering that day makes Hoseok tingle with love … as well as embarrassment.

 

_…_

 

_Hoseok was grocery shopping at the local supermarket. He wasn’t sure what to get, he was wandering around with his hardly full shopping cart. The CEO ended up bumping into someone else’s cart abruptly, he wasn’t watching around him, or rather in front of him. He turned his head, ready to apologize immediately._

_He was face to face with someone cute. The stranger (then) was not much shorter than him. The other guy had this shocked expression on his face, eyes wide open, lips shaped into a flat line, and glasses ready to fall off his nose bridge. He caught his glasses, though, clutching them against his chest. He looked funny, but it was charming. The stranger stuttered, “God, wow, sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”_

_Hoseok moved his cart over with a loud screech. “You’re alright, it’s my fault too.” He waved a little “bye” at the stranger and rolled his cart along. He didn’t think he’d see the cute stranger again._

_But the CEO did. They met each other again in a checkout line. The stranger was busy placing his goods on the conveyor belt. Getting a better glance, Hoseok found the other really cute. He did his best to bite back a grin._

_The stranger looked up, meeting Hoseok’s eyes. “Hi again,” spoke Hoseok, not holding back a smile. The stranger nodded in response, a tiny smile itching the corner of his lips._

_Hoseok began to place his items on the belt, separating his items from the other with a plastic block. The stranger was polite while handing money to the cashier, smiled courteously to say “thank you”. Something inside Hoseok fluttered. It was strange, but the CEO didn’t mind._

_Running outside of the market, Hoseok searched for the stranger. He found him in the parking lot near the store. The CEO ran to the stranger, racing with his cart of food. The stranger seemed confused to see Hoseok again, someone he didn’t know too well aside from that mishap of an incident, speeding to him. He was trying to put his groceries in the trunk quickly._

_Hoseok halted with a bad stop, almost crashed into the rear end of someone else’s car. The stranger witnessed it all and Hoseok felt embarrassed, terribly nervous all of a sudden._

_It’s in times like this when he thinks of himself as a fumbling fool. What was he supposed to say now? The CEO makes his way to the stranger, carefully this time. He stopped at a respectable distance between the two of them and ran his fingers through his hair. He began to speak. “Hi, it’s me again.” He felt so awkward. Still, the stranger waved back and said “hello” with an unsure smile._

_“I know this is strange and weird and we’ve only just met over a small incident. But, I hope we’ll run into each other again. I’d like to—I want to see you again.”_

_Maybe that was a little extreme. Maybe he pushed too far. A little voice in the back of Hoseok’s head called him stupid, and frankly it wasn’t wrong. Hoseok agreed. He felt a blush creep up his neck. He has failed._

_To the CEO’s surprise, the stranger laughed. Hoseok gripped his shopping cart, a little hopeful. The stranger responded shyly, cautiously. Yet, there was a bit of what seemed to be teasing. Just a hint. “Since we keep running into each other, and you’re here now, maybe seeing you again wouldn’t be so bad.”_

_Hoseok lit up. He chirped like a bird. “No, it won’t be so bad to see me again at all! Oh, wait.” They laughed at that._

_“What is your name?” asked Hoseok. “Maybe we can see each other again around this area?”_

_The stranger squinted his eyes, debating. He flashed a toothy grin after. What really made Hoseok begin to fawn was a faint flush on the apples of the stranger’s cheeks. Took him a good second to internally recollect himself._

_“It’s Kihyun. My name is Kihyun.” Kihyun spoke a little louder, something melodic and light traced along his voice. “I’m kind of busy tomorrow. But we can see each other the day after at that cafe. Sometime in the morning, like eight am.” He pointed somewhere and the CEO followed Kihyun’s finger._

_Hoseok’s heart began to dance, his mind almost short-circuited. He faced Kihyun again and babbled. “Yeah, that’s great! Eight am’s fantastic. I’d love that.”_

_Kihyun raised his eyebrows. “And your name is?”_

_The CEO began to shake his head, a dorky smile on his lips. “Oh that’s right.” He purses his lips and laughs. “My name is Hoseok.”_

_Kihyun closes the trunk of his car and nods, beaming. “Okay, Hoseok. We’ll see each other on Wednesday. Afterwards, I’ll think about whether or not I want to continue seeing you again.”_

_So he was teasing the CEO. Hoseok liked Kihyun a lot already._

_A wide smile drew itself on the CEO’s face, hurting his cheeks. “It’s settled.”_

 

_…_

 

Hoseok finishes his drink and turns out, it’s getting late. He paces out of the coffee shop, thanking Hyunwoo again, bidding him and Hyungwon a “goodnight”.

Nearing his apartment, the CEO feels a little lighter, more relaxed than before. His shoulders aren’t as tense. Still tired, but it’s not like before at the company thanks to Hyunwoo.

A smile graces his lips. Finally, he’s home. Hoseok lets out a big exhale as Debussy’s “Clair de Lune” ends softly. He picks up his suit jacket and steps out of the door. Hoseok just can’t wait to see Kihyun.

On his way up the stairs, Hoseok almost trips close to landing on his face. Good thing he didn’t, just falls onto his knees with a muffled thump. A dull pain gnaws on his right knee, but that’s because he overworked himself at the gym last week.

As Hoseok continues stepping up the stairs, the CEO looks back to celebrating New Year’s with the grad student.

 

…

 

_What started off as a small get together with friends at a new fine dining restaurant ended up being hardcore dancing at a club._

_Hoseok was slightly sobering up when the clock was ticking closer to the new year. Kihyun held the Hoseok’s face with cold hands, it sent a bit of shock on the CEO’s face. The grad student’s eyes were glazed with a mellow light and his cheeks were painted red and he looked beautiful. Hoseok held Kihyun’s shoulders, keeping the latter from crashing down._

_Kihyun leaned in close. Their lips were barely brushing with their breaths mingling, and the grad student’s nose poked the CEO’s shyly. Kihyun whispered, his lips curved upwards. “Happy new year, Hoseokkie.” Hoseok smiled back softly and let Kihyun close the gap between them with red lips against his own as the clock struck twelve. It was electrifying. Kihyun's lips tasted of strawberries and vodka._

_The couple headed back to their apartment after the party was over, Hoseok carried Kihyun on his back. The grad student was half awake, murmuring incoherent things on the CEO’s way up the stairs. Hoseok found it painfully cute._

_The CEO laid the grad student on their large bed carefully. Kihyun sort of plopped back with his arms wide open. He looked like … a drunk Cupid. Hoseok giggled to himself and bent down to take off the grad student's shoes._

_He slid off his own pair before sitting on the edge of the bed and called Kihyun. “Kihyunnie, you have to sit up. So I can take off your jacket.”_

_The grad student was sluggish, it was amusing to see Kihyun drawl out “Fine”. However, when he did manage to sit up, right when the CEO leaned in to grab the studded lapels of the leather jacket, Kihyun threw his arms around Hoseok’s sturdy shoulders and pulled him down to lay on the (still very heavily) drunk man's chest._

_There was a minor pain from the scratch of the metallic zipper on Hoseok’s cheek. But then Kihyun carded his fingers into Hoseok’s hair and it made the CEO feel like goo (which is good). Hoseok heard the grad student let out a sharp exhale followed by a murmured slur. “Am too tired to move. Sleep now, do later.”_

_The CEO smiled to himself, a warm heat spreading over his heart. Hoseok shifted himself a bit, moved his arms to hug Kihyun’s chest. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, but they flew away as soon as his eyes closed and Hoseok fell asleep._

_(They both woke up with nasty headaches, but Kihyun’s was the worst.)_

 

_…_

 

Hoseok opens the door to their apartment. He slips off his shoes and his toes feel heavenly. He spots one of Kihyun’s many analog clocks on a wall (the grad student likes to keep track of his time, part of his _excellent_ time management): 11 pm.

The CEO walks along the cool, ceramic-tiled floor and lets a small shiver run down his spine again. He finds the grad student sitting on their leather sofa, watching a late night talk show. Hoseok doesn’t stop his heart from soaring when he thinks: _There he is._

Kihyun notices Hoseok standing and grins. “You’re home.” The grad student turns off the television. But before he’s able to make his way to the CEO, Hoseok’s already dashing to Kihyun, dropping his suit jacket on the floor.

The grad student starts, “Woa woa woa wait!” With Kihyun reacting much too late, Hoseok almost crushes the former in his arms and collapses the both of them onto the four-seat couch. Kihyun yelps but Hoseok keeps him safe in his arms. He puffs against the CEO’s chest, tickling Hoseok’s skin beneath the silky fabric, a bit stifled. “Could you move a bit so we _both_ can be comfortable?”

Hoseok chuckles and shuffles a bit, letting Kihyun scooch into a more comfortable position. He loosens his hold on the grad student but leans in to kiss Kihyun’s hair. His eyes are closed but he feels Kihyun’s gaze on him. He speaks with a dulcet sweetness laced beneath his voice. “I thought of you on the way home. Our old memories. Everywhere.”

Kihyun’s voice raised a few pitches, asking, “Everywhere?” Hoseok nods. He speaks again, his voice just slightly above the volume of a whisper. “Everywhere. In our Christmas picture. In the car with your CD playing. In Hyunwoo’s cafe and up the stairs. You were everywhere.”

Hoseok opens his eyes to look at Kihyun, the fatigue forcing them closed but he fights back. Kihyun’s looking back at him with a soft gaze, it’s sincere with twinkles of starlight and faint curiosity and love. Hoseok’s heart blooms like a little daffodil, wonderfully content.

The grad student is quiet, waiting for Hoseok to say something else. Not exactly knowing what it is that the CEO will say, but he’s patient.

Hoseok smiles with a bit of his teeth showing. “But I’m happy you’re here. With me.” He closes his eyes right after, his internal clock ready to snooze. But his ears remain awake, and they hear all of Kihyun’s silvery voice. The latter laughs quietly and his hand goes up to run through Hoseok’s hair. “You’re a sap. You know that too well.”

The room is silent until Kihyun asks, “Don’t you want to sleep in our bedroom? Where it’s better for your back?” Hoseok whines a “no” and hugs Kihyun again, nestling comfortably with his broad back against the sofa. He mumbles. “I’m too tired to move. Let’s sleep now and do later.”

The grad student doesn’t press on any further. He does yawn and figures they might as well sleep here. The CEO seems to be sleeping already as his breathing evens out, resembling tide waves slowing down to a calm. Kihyun works his hands out from holding Hoseok’s waist and with his nimble fingers, he unbuttons the first two buttons on Hoseok’s chest. Just to make things more breathable.

Just when Kihyun thought Hoseok was deep in his sleep, the grad student hears the CEO whisper a bit too clearly.

“Kihyunnie, that’s so _scandalous._ ” Kihyun looks up and catches a weak smarmy tug of lips on Hoseok’s face.

The grad student pokes Hoseok’s biceps, but there’s not much pressure. It’s more of a little squish. “Stop that, you.” There’s no harshness to his remark because the grad student is trying not to laugh. “Just go to sleep, you big baby. You wear yourself out too much.”

Hoseok entangles his legs with Kihyun’s and kisses the latter’s cheek. Never opening his eyes, the CEO murmurs. “Love you, too.”

The grad student stretches his arm to turn off a desk lamp and brings himself back to Hoseok. The CEO brings him even closer, his breathing relaxed. Kihyun smiles, feeling Hoseok's faint heartbeat against his chest, and circles Hoseok’s cheek with his thumb.

_“I’m happy you’re here with me, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear up any confusion, the italicized texts were memories // the little things that really got to hoseok's heart ;w;
> 
> thank you for reading!! as always, feel free to leave a comment; i love reading y'all words and that's the gospel truth


End file.
